


The Dad Is Who?!

by Mcrtomboy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Frerard, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thought that things were finally going great for them again, ya sure they losted another drummer but the fans stayed behinded them all the way through out the tour. Now tour is over and Frank has a huge, HUGE problem on his hands... Well hes pregant and he doesnt know who the father is. Also he has no clue what to tell the guys either. How will the band react and whos the father? Will MCR be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Mibba being moved onto here. There will be a few changes if you have already read it. If not I hope you guys enjoy my story and let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine if I missed anything.

Frank looked down at the little stick in horror before he dropped it into the trash and called his mom. "Hello?" "Hey mom! It me Frank I got a question for you?" Frank said as he bite his lip nervously, "Yes honey what is it you want to ask me?" "Remember you said about me having a condition that I had to worry about if I wasn't um quote careful? What was that again?" "Oh Frank," she said before she sighed heavily as Frank sat down on the toilet trying to ignore the pregnancy test box. "Honey what did you do," she asked as Frank bite his lip more not wanting to tell his mom.

"Well I might have slept with my whole band...." "Frank were you safe?" "......." "Frank! You knows what that means right? Is that why you have been so sick? Are you pregnant?" His mom asked as he rubbed his hand against his face. "I think I am.. I don't know I'm going to try another one." Frank said as he got out another tester, "Ok honey well let me know ok? Ill set up a doctors appointment and Frank?" "Ya mom?" "You got to let your band know if you are." She said as he sighed as he nodded his head knowing that she was right. "Ya I will I got to go bye mom," Frank said as he hanged up as tried another test.

Franks timer went off on his phone as he went into the bathroom to see if maybe the first one was wrong. He looked down at the test and groaned loudly, it was positive again before he threw the thing into the trash with the other one. "Great! Just fucking great! I'm pregnant and one of my best friends might be the dad!" He yelled at the mirror before he stormed out of the bathroom and into the living room as he pulled out his phone and called Gerard. 

"Hey Gerard can you and Mikey come over? Also can you get Ray too? I got something to tell you guys." Frank said as he bite his finger nail, "Ya sure Frank, why what's wrong?" Gerard asked worried about his friend and crush.

"I'll tell you guys when you get here. Ya Ill see you later, bye." He said as he hanged up the phone and groaned loudly, this isn't going to be fun he thought. As he waited for his friends to show up as he thought about that night and wonder who would be the father?


	2. So Good News or Bad News?

Frank couldn’t sit still as he waited for the guys to show up as he thought about what would happen when they showed up and cursing the gypse that they ran into in Europe. "If she didn't give me that damn drug I wouldn’t be in this mess," he grumbled to himself as he made some coffee as he thought about that day.

~Flashback~

The guys were off on that day and they figure they would wonder around that small town. "Excuse me sir would you like to try this muffin," a gypse woman asked as Frank nodded his head as he tried it. "Hey that was pretty good; um I don’t think I have any money on me...” "Dude don’t even brother, she’s gone." Mikey said as Frank looked up to see that she was gone, "Huh that is weird." Frank said before he shrugged his shoulders as they carried on their day but he couldn’t shake this weird feeling. Later when they had gotten back to their hotel and of course they had to share a room because it was the only one that was left, Frank started to shake and get hot. "Um guys!" "What?" "Um you remember that time Gerard got that freaky drug in his system?" Frank asked as he started to sweat as he pulled off his shirt. "Ya..."

"I think that... Oh God... That woman did something to that muffin," Frank moaned weakly as he looked down at his pants seeing he was hard as the rest of the band shared worried looks. "Well who goes first this time?' Gerard asked as he got up and moved over to Frank....

~End of Flashback~

Frank was brought out of his thoughts as he heard knocking at his door as he grabbed his finished coffee. He made his way to the door as he let the guys into his house, "So Frank why did you want us to come here?" Gerard asked as he and the rest of the guys sat down as they looked at Frank. "Well... Do you guys want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" He asked fidgeting as both the Way brothers raised their eye brows as Ray looked worried and confused. "Good news Frank," Mikey said as Frank nodded his head as he looked down at his mug before he looked back up at the guys.

"Well I don’t have that stomach bug we thought I had and I’m not deathly ill." Frank said as he took a drink of his coffee trying to calm his nerves. "Well that is really good to hear Frank. So what is the bad news?" Ray asked as Frank said as he put down his mug as he looked at his stomach before he looked up at the guy’s worried faces. "Guys I’m pregnant...” 

There was a long pause of silence before they all started talking at once. "Ha! Every funny Frank now what’s wrong with you?" "I mean really Frank you had us worried...” "If that was supposed to be a joke...” "Guys shut up! I am not kidding! When I was born I was born a man but I was born with girl parts on the inside. If you don’t fucking believe me then here," he said as he got up and stormed off to the bathroom as he grabbed the pregnancy test.

"Look and tell me if you think I’m joking," he said as he throw it on the table as all the guys looked at it and their faces paled a little. "Oh wow, I’m sorry I didn't believe you Frank," Gerard mumbled as he looked up at Frank as he nodded his head. "Ya sorry Frank," Mikey and Ray said at the same time. "So who’s the lucky man," Gerard asked trying to lighten the mood as his heart sank thinking that Frank was with someone else. "Well... Um that’s why I called you guys...” He said as he sat down as they looked at Franks pale face. "Frank what are you not telling us?" Mikey asked as he threw away the test as Frank sighed heavily.

"Well I haven’t had sex since that night in Europe... So one of you guys could be the dad...” He trailed off as they all stared at Frank in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrible updates guys. My grandma is in the hospital for over a month now and.. its not looking great. I'll try to update when I can but it'll be here and there so please hang in there. Thank you for sticking around and giving this story love.


	3. Now What?

"So wait you don’t know who the father is? I mean it could be any of us?" Gerard asked as he waved his hand at him and the guys while Frank nodded his head biting his lip. He kept on waiting for them to get up and leave him, stating that they would not want to have anything to do with the baby or him. "Frank you sure that it could be any of us," Mikey asked as Frank nodded his head. "I mean I don’t remember you guys using any protection that night, do any of you?" He asked as the guys shook their heads slowly.

"Well what do we do now," Ray asked after breaking the long silence and breaking everyone out of their thoughts. "Well I’m keeping it... I cannot just get rid of it," Frank said as they all nodded their heads. "Of course Frank we wouldn’t want you to get rid of it. Well I think we should put off our next tour since by that point Frank would be showing or he would be close to having to get birth, for now we just help Frank and be here for him." Gerard said as Frank looked at him in shock as Gerard blushed lightly as Frank stared at him. 

"Really you guys would help me? I thought..." "Of course we will help you Frank we aren’t going to leave you alone with a baby though don’t get mad at me but I hope it isn’t my kid, I’m not ready for a family yet but I will help you take care of it if it is mine." Ray said as Frank nodded his head as he smiled.

"Thanks guys I thought you would have ran out on me way before this," he said as he was pulled into a group hug. "Frank you’re an idiot; we aren’t going to leave your side. Like Gee said we will be here for you and help you with whatever." Mikey said as Frank nodded his head as another thought popped into his head. "Is this going to ruin the band? Also how are we going to keep people from finding out?" Frank asked worriedly as everyone pulled away minus Gerard as he tried to calm down Frank. "Frank don’t worry this will not mess up the band and we won’t worry about the other part until you start to show." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head before he started looking for his phone, "I got to call my mom and let her know that I am pregnant." Frank said as they all nodded their heads as he dialed his mom’s phone number.

"Hi honey, so...?" "Ya mom I am and I told the guys and they are fine with it," Frank said as he leaned into Gerard as he listened to his mom sigh. "Oh that’s good! I already call the doctor, you have an appointment tomorrow at 9:30, I tried to get it later but they didnt have any other openings. So did they take it well? Do I have to threaten them with their lives if they don’t want to help you?" She asked as Frank laughed, "No mom you don’t have to do that, they want to help and all that so there will be no threating needed." Frank said as all the guys shared a worried look as Frank giggled a little, "Well good. I shall let you go, tell the boys I say bye." "Ya ok mom, love ya. Bye." Frank said as he hanged up the phone, "Do I want to know?" Gerard asked as Frank shook his head.

Before Mikey could open his mouth Frank gave a loud yawn, "Sorry I haven’t been sleeping well and I have been up since six." Frank said looking to see that it was also noon, "Well me and Ray need to go, we were going to go see a movie with a few friends. You guys want to come?" Mikey asked as he and Ray stood up as Frank shook his head no as he started to close his eyes. "Naw I’ll stay here and keep an eye on Frank," Gerard said as Mikey gave him a look saying that he knew what he was doing. "Ok then see you guys later," they said as they left leaving Gerard and Frank alone. "Hey Gee," Frank mumbled as Gerard hummed softly as he looked down to see that Frank still had his eyes close. "Ya Frankie," he asked softly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hope the baby is yours, cause I have liked you for the longest time," he mumbled as he fallen off to sleep as Gerard looked down at him in shock. "Well I like you too Frankie," he said as all he got for an answer was a soft snore as he smiled down gently at Frank as he closed his eyes as he soon also felled asleep with Frank.


	4. I won't leave your side, I promise

Frank woke gasping from his nightmare as Gerard shushed him, "Gee what are you doing here? Did you stay the whole night?" "Ya I didnt really mean too but I fall asleep with you and then I would up to your muttering. So what was it about?" He asked as he help Frank sit up as Frank sighed as he bite his lip, "Well that everyone found out and hated me, the guys left, then you found out that the baby wasn’t yours. You yelled at me and left me," he said quietly as he tried not to cry as Gerard pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Frank I will not leave your side, even if the baby isn’t mine... I love you." He said looking away as he hoped that he didnt hear Frank wrong last night.

"Gee I...." Before he could finish his phone alarm went off to see that it was 9, "Come on you need to get food into and dress." Gerard said as he went to the kitchen to get Frank some food, "Gee you know I love you too right?" Frank asked from the doorway as he watched Gerard move around the kitchen before he turned around and went over to Frank. "Ya I know," he said as he gently kissed him on the lips before he pulled away. "Now come and eat then we need to get going. Also is there some of your clothes that I can borrow?" Gerard asked as Frank ate his food while he nodded his head.

After they had finished their food and gotten a fresh pair of clothes on they left Franks house. Frank couldn’t help but sigh as Gerard got behind the wheel as he was glad that they were in New Jersey and not in LA right now or there would be reports following them. "Gee what are we going to do when I start to show? Or when one of us goes out to buy baby clothes? People are going to start asking questions," Frank said worriedly as the pulled in front of the doctor’s office as Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand. "Don’t worry Frank, we will handle this. We will think of something, now come on we don’t want you to be late." He said as they got out of the car and went into the building.

"Ah there you are Frank, I was just about to call your mother to see if you were coming," his doctor said as they came into the waiting room. "No I’m here," Frank said as he held onto Gerard’s hand tightly as the doctor nodded her head, "Well if you will follow me," she said as she led them down the hall and into one of the rooms. "Now Frank will you please lie down and answer some of my questions, please?" The doctor said as Frank nodded his head as he laid down, "Ok Frank since you have found out that you been pregnant, have you been smoking, drinking or anything like that? Also how far along do you think you are and is this the father?" She asked as Frank blushed as so did Gerard, "No to all those questions and I’m not sure how far along I am and I... I don’t know who the father is... Well I have an idea." He said nervously as the doctor nodded her head as she smiled.

"Well why don’t we have a look and see how far along you are. As for the father thing we will have to wait for the baby to be mostly developed before we can take the blood test to see who the father is." She said as she rolled the machine out as Frank pulled out his shirt as she rubbed the jell on it as he hissed as the coldness. "And there’s your baby, looks like you’re about 5 weeks along and you will most likely be showing around the next month or so. As for the baby will be born, I say around April." She said as Frank looked on in awe at the little thing inside of him as he felt tears fall from his eyes as he looked over and saw the same look on Gerard’s face.

"Would you two like pictures," she asked as they both nodded his head as she printed out a few before handing to them. "Now Frank make sure that you eat normally and try not to let the cravings get the best of you. I would like to see you sometime in September so I can check up on you and on the baby." She said as she cleaned off Frank’s stomach as Frank nodded his head, "Ya sure sound good." He said as Gerard helped him up as they left the room, "I’ll call your mother and set up a date with her and cognates Frank." She said as she pulled him into a hug before the two left.

"Gee...” "Ya Frank?" He asked as he stopped the car in front of his house since Mikey texted them saying that he would be there.

"We still need to tell your parents..."


	5. Nobody Loves Me!

"Why don’t we go to my parents first so that we can get that out of the way and also that we are dating?" Gerard asked as Frank nodded his head as he sent a text to Mikey to meet them at his parents’ house as Gerard headed to his parents’ house. "Gee what if they take it badly?" Frank asked as they stopped in front of Gerard’s and Mikey’s parents’ house as Gerard turned to look at Frank. "Frank they won’t and if they do then oh well I love you and your baby and I will not leave your side no matter what my parents say." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head before he gave Gerard a soft kiss before they got out of the car as they spotted that Mikey’s car was already there.

Gerard held Franks hand as he knocked on the door before it opened relieving Mikey as he smiled at the two. "About time you two got together," Mikey said as he moved out of the way while Frank stuck out his tongue at Mikey. "Whatever Mikey, you’re just jealous." Frank said as he tried to joke but you could tell that he was very nervous. "Hey it’ll be ok; I'll go get my parents." Mikey said as Gerard lead Frank into the living room as Frank sat down on the couch as Gerard sat down beside him. "It’ll be ok," Gerard said as he grabbed Franks hand as he squeezed it as Gerard’s parents came into the room with Mikey close behind. "Hey mom and dad, so I wanted to tell you guys that me and Frank are together also Frank wanted to tell you something." Gerard said as he squeezed Franks hand as Frank toke a deep breathe.

"Well I’m pregnant, I’m one of those people that have women parts inside them, I forget the right term but I am pregnant. No I’m not joking me and Gee just went to my doctors, here are the pictures if you don’t believe me. I’m about 5 weeks along according to my doctor and..." He trailed off as he saw tears coming out of Gerard’s mom while Gerard’s Dad just looked pale. "Oh Frank that is amazing! Oh is Gerard the father!?" She asked excitedly as she looked down at the little picture of Frank’s child before she handed it to Mikey as he looked at it in amazement. "Oh Donald isn’t this great?" Donna questioned as Gerard’s dad stayed silent, "Umm to answer your question Mrs. Way...” "Please call me Donna, Frank." "Ok Donna... Umm I don’t know if Gerard is the father it could be Mikey or Ray...” Before she could say anything Donald opened his mouth.

"What! First I find out that my son is dating a fucking freak and he turns out to be a whore! Gerard I forbid you to date this... this... thing! I hope to God that thing inside you isn’t my grandchild if so I want nothing to do with it!" He yelled before he stormed out of the house as Donna looked on in shock as she looked over at Frank, "I’m so sorry! He did not mean that, I’ll go take to him." She said as she went after him as Gerard and Mikey both looked like they wanted to punch their father. "H-He’s right you know? Why would someone love me? I’m a fucking freak! Nobody loves me!" Frank yelled as he tried to run away as Gerard grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It’s ok Frankie, I love you and so does everyone else. Fuck my dad; he had no right to say that to you."

Frank nodded his head as Mikey gave the couple a sad look, "Why don’t you guys go home and I’ll go talk to mom and dad. I’ll call Ray and let him know what happened, Frank you need to try and calm down, stress isn’t good for the baby." He said as Frank nodded his head as the tears still fall as Gerard helped him out of the house and into the car as he kept whispering to him how he loved him and how amazing he was. Gerard couldn’t help but feel his heart sink as he stopped in front of Frank’s house seeing that Frank was still crying in his sleep.

Will things get better? Gerard thought as he carried Frank inside...


	6. Come On Angel, Dont You Cry

*Few days later*

I couldn’t help but frown as I wake into me and Frank’s room, yes I ended moving into Frank’s house and now selling my house. I gently sat down besides Frank as I wiped away his tears off his face; I knew he was still talking it badly that my dad hadn’t come around yet. I didnt really care, I have been in love with this man for too long to let my father to ruin it for me. My mom kept promising that he would come around soon. I couldn’t help but smile; my mom had been amazing giving us old clothes so we wouldn’t have to go out shopping as much though Frank still wasn’t really showing yet. Though that didnt stop him to starting to wear more hoodies, lucky it’s starting to get cold around here.

I gently shook Frank remembering why I came in here the first place as he blinked opened his eyes as he smiled softly up at me, "Hey babe." He said as I leaned down to gently kiss him before I pulled back from him. "Hey Rays parents sent us some baby stuff," said as he smiled softly. "Cool I’m so glad that they toke it will when we told them that I was pregnant and all that fun stuff." He said as I chuckled softly as I helped him out of bed and toke him into the kitchen. "Come on you need to eat then we have to go see your mom." I said as he nodded his head as he sat down while I got his breakfast ready. "Can you also make me some wheat toast? I think I won’t be able to keep down fake bacon today." He said making a face at the smell as I stopped making it as I nodded my head.

"Hey did my mom say if she heard from my dad yet?" He asked as I gave him his toast and fruits as I sat down as I shook my head. "No sorry babe, she said that she has been trying to get ahold of him but he won’t answer her back." I said as I watched Frank closely as he bite into his toast as he nodded his head as I noticed that he was starting to cry. "Oh honey," I said as I got up and moved to his side as I pulled him onto my lap as I rubbed his back. "Aw come on Frankie don’t cry," I said gently as he wiped away his tears as he turned to face me. "I know I shouldn’t be upset this isn’t the first time that she hasn’t been able to get ahold of him but still...” He trailed off as he gave another sniff as he kept on eating as I started humming.

"Really Gerard? My Way Home Is Through You," he asked as he stopped eating to look at me again as I nodded my head. "You know that was about you but I had to change it around so no one would figure out that I was writing about you." I said as he smiled as he started to cry again, "Damn hormones, Gee that is so sweet of you." He said as I just shrugged as I place my hand on his tummy as I kept on humming. "Come on angel, don’t you ccrryy," I sang gently in his ear as he turned around as fiercely kissed me as I kissed him back before we both pulled away gasping for breath.

"I love you," he said as I smiled. "I love you too but we better get going before you mom has our heads for being late." I said as I watched Frank get up, as I couldn’t help but smile seeing that he was in a better mood since the whole ordeal with my dad.


	7. Your Not In This Alone

Gerard sighed as he watched as Frank run for the bathroom as his mom came into the room giving Gerard a small smile. "Thank you for being here for him, he's not taking it so well that his father hasn’t answered any of my calls or has called back." She said as she sat down as Gerard nodded his head frowning as Frank came back into the room giving them both a smile.

"You ok, babe?" Gerard asked as Frank sat down beside him as he nodded his head. "Ya false alarm I swear this kid is trying to kill me before it is even formed." He said laughing as his mom laughed as she handed him some tea.

"Oh Frank if yours is like what mine was then I fell ever sorry for you." His mom said laughing as Frank made a face at her as she looked at Gerard. "I’ll give you the recipe for the tea; it helped a lot with the sickness when I was having Frank." She said as Gerard nodded his head smiling, "Ya sure thanks, that would be great."

She smiled before she frowned hearing the phone going off as she got off and went into the kitchen as Gerard gently placed a hand on Frank’s tummy as he smiled back at him.

"What! What do you mean you’re not coming home?!" They heard Frank's mom yell, as they both jumped as they shared worried looks. "You can’t do this to your son! He needs you here!" Frank frowned as Gerard gently rubbed his back as they waited for more as the salience grew. "Fine! I see that your job is more important to you then to your own son!" They heard her yell before she heard her slam the phone down.

She gave a soft smile as she walked back into the room as she sat down and sighed. "Mom," Frank asked gently as she frowned before she got up and hugged Frank. "I’m so sorry Frankie, but your father isn’t coming back... He doesn’t want to stop in a middle of a tour...” She said gently as Frank broke down crying as Gerard tried to comfort him.

"What let me guess he called me a freak too?" He asked around the tears as his mom quickly shook her head. "No Frankie, he just isn’t going to come home until he’s done touring." She said gently as he sighed heavily as he wiped away the tears. "Don’t worry Frankie; I’m here for you as always and so is Gerard and rest of the band. You will get through this; you are so strong and brave." Franks mom said as Frank hugged her back, "Thanks mom but please stop I don’t want to start crying again. Were you this bad when you were pregnant with me?"

"Yes and no, it was when I was starting to show, but I think because of all the stress that you have been going through and feeling like your alone, but you’re not." She said as Frank nodded his head before she went into the kitchen to make some food as Frank sighed heavily while Gerard rubbed his back.

"You know she is right, you got all of us and we are here for you on matter what." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head as he gave him a gently kiss on the lips. "Don’t worry Frank it gets better from here, trust me."

If only they knew...


	8. I Thought You Were Our Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few months later after Gerard comforting Frank in the kitchen.

Frank couldn’t wait it was now October and his birthday was coming up soon. Just like the doctor had guessed Frank was starting to show which worried him when they had to go out and shop so most of the time he would wear a hoddie. Frank couldn’t help but smile as he heard a small curse come from what Gerard called the baby's room, telling Frank that now he was not allowed to see it until it was all down.

He smiled as Mikey came down shaking his head while he smiled at Frank as he grabbed a cup of coffee, "Do I want to know what is going on in there?" He asked as Mikey just shake his head as he looked down at Franks small belly as his smile grew, "So how is my little nephew?" He asked as Frank laughed as he shook his head as he handed Mikey the snacks he had made, "Dude it might not be Gerard’s, it might be yours or Rays." He said as Mikey looked over at him carefully, "Ya well I bet you that it is Gerard’s kid and that you two are going to end up getting married." He said as Frank laughed before he started pushing Mikey back upstairs.

"Go back upstairs to make sure that Gerard didn't hurt himself or Ray or anything like that." He said laughing as Mikey sighed as he went back upstairs as Frank sighed as he went to go sit down, before he could sit down there was a knock at the door. Frank sighed as he grabbed a hoddie as he pulled it on before opening the door to see that no one was there but just a note. Frank bends down to see what it was as he grabbed it and closed the door before he read it.

Dear, Frank  
I know your little secret and soon the world will learn it to.  
Maybe this will teach you not to must with people’s lives. Soon you will know how it feels to be hated by your own fans.

Frank gasped as he dropped the note in horror as he dropped to his knees as fear over toke him. Someone knew and they were going to tell everyone... "Gerard!" He yelled as he tried not to start freaking out but he was slowly losing that battle as he heard Gerard come running down the stairs. "Frank? Frank! What’s wrong? Is the baby ok? Are you hurt?" He asked as he dropped down to Franks side as he nodded his head weakly as he handed Gerard the note as he read it before cursing out loud.

"Fuck... Frank its ok. Frank listen to me its ok, the fans will not hate you ok? Even if they do then they’re not even our fans. We will get through this Frank." He said as he hugged Frank as the rest of the guys came down to see what was going on as Gerard handed them the note as both Ray and Mikey frowned. "Guys I think I know who wrote this," Ray said as he put the note down while Gerard helped Frank to his feet.

"Who..?" "Mike...” "What! Why! I thought he was our friend, I mean ya we had to kick him out of the band for stealing form us but I thought that we could still be friends." Frank said while Gerard rubbed his back trying to keep Frank calm as he sighed. "Well I don’t think that Mike felt the same way as you or as we did." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head in defeat, feeling like he was being back stabbed all over again.

"So what now," Mikey asked as he broke the long silence that had fallen over the group as Gerard frowned before he looked over at Frank. "I think we should tell everyone before Mike gets the chance to get the news out but it’s up to you Frank." He said as Frank thought about it before he nodded his head as he grabbed Gerard’s hand. "Ya ok, I think we should tell them. I mean the sooner the better." He said as he tried to joke and laugh before he sighed while Gerard pulled him into a hug.

"It’s ok Frank you can do this and you won’t be alone." He said as he felt the rest of the guys hug him. "Ya Frank we are here for you," Ray and Mikey said as they both pulled away from them as he smiled at them. "Ok let’s just get this over and down with." "Wait you want to do it today? You sure?" Gerard asked as he nodded his head as he heard Mikey go into the kitchen to call their manager to set up an interview...


	9. So.. Im Pregant

Frank couldn’t help but pace nervously as they waited for them to finish letting in the few fans that got the chance to come. "Guys what should I say if they asked who the father is? What should I tell them? I mean I don’t want to explain...” "Frankie, it’s up to you. Now please calm down, your worrying me." Gerard said as he got up and pulled Frank into a hug as Frank sighed heavily. "Ya I know I’m just worried," he said as Gerard rubbed his back.

"Ok guys you can come out now, they’re ready for you," the one of the workers said as Gerard nodded his head as he let go of Frank as he went out first with Frank close behind as the rest of the guys followed. "Hello everyone, well we called this meeting to tell everyone something. Now please hold your questions until the end." Frank said as he toke a breathe while Gerard squeezed his hand tightly under the table.

"I don’t know if you guys have heard the rumor yet or not going around that I’m pregnant... Well I am and yes it is possible. I was born with female parts on the inside but born as a male on the outside, I um forget the medical term but it enables me to be able to carry a child...” He trailed off as they room grew quiet as all the fans stared ion shock.

"You many ask questions now...”

"Frank, how are you going to have the baby and where at?" 

"Is this going to ruin the band?" 

"What are you going to do about your tour that is coming up?" 

"When are you supposed to have it?" 

“Why are you coming out with this information right now?”

"Frank who is the father?!" Frank’s eyes widen in shock as they kept firing questions at him, while he almost looked close to panicking as the band shared worried looks. "Quiet! One question at a time please," Mikey shouted while Frank gave him a grateful look before Mikey nodded his head some back at Frank, understandingly.

"Ok you in the front with the blonde hair," he said as the female stood up. "Frank how are you going to have the child and where at?" "Safely, ok you over there and that’s for me, my family, and the band to know." Frank said pointing to the guy with a Mohawk. "What are you guys going to do about your upcoming tour?" "Well the baby is supposed to come in April and so were sadly pushing off the tour until the baby is born and Frank has recovered. I hope the fans will understand," Gerard said as the guy nodded his head. Before Frank could call on another reporter a fan stood up from the back while she shouted at Frank.

"You’re such a freak! God I cannot believe I used to have a crush on you!" A blonde girl yelled that looked like she faked baked one to many times. "Shut up! You’re the freak, all orange looking, and no one cares what you have to say!" another fan yelled causing the girl to shut up as Frank smiled while Gerard laughed. "Well you know I don’t care if I’m a 'freak' I’m loved and I know that the baby’s father loves me very much. As for the father he would like to keep his name out of the press. Thank you, that is all." Frank said as they all got up and left while the reports kept shouting questionings, wanting more from him.

*Next Day*

Frank couldn’t help but laugh as he read the headline of the newspaper as he picked it up and brought it inside. "What’s so funny," Gerard asked looking up from his drawing. "The paper, the headline reads 'The Dad Is Who?!' and then it goes on to say that I’m pregnant, and about putting off the tour, and blah, blah, blah. I find it kind of funny that we don’t know who the father is either right now I mean." He said sheepishly before he dropped the paper onto the table while sitting down on Gerard’s lap.

"Well if it’s not my kid, I’ll still love you and him or her with all my heart," he said as he rested a gently hand on Franks tummy while Frank grinned hugely. “I know Gee, I know and we’ll love you just as much, maybe more.” He said as he laughed softly before Gerard kissed him to quiet him down.


	10. Wait! Theres Two?!

Gerard and Frank were heading into Franks doctor since they were both worried, Frank seem to be showing sooner then he should be or at least that is what they read online.

"Hello, Frank! I wasn’t expecting to see you until next week. So what is the problem?" She asked as she led them into the room while Frank sighed before he sat down on the cot. "Well me and Gerard are a little worried, because we noticed that I have been showing more then I should be or that is what we thought. Then we checked online and it said the same thing, well for a woman... So I was wondering if it was because I’m a male that the baby is growing faster or is it because of something else?" He asked as the doctor stood there and thought for a few minutes.

"Well it could be because you are a male because you have higher levels then women or you could be having twins. Yes it is possible the other baby may have a slow start at growing then the first one, which is why usually when twins are born the other, is smaller than the other. Why don’t we try to take a look shall we?" She asked as Frank nodded his head as he laid down as he lifted up his shirt for the doctor while she rubbed the gel onto his tummy.

"Ok let’s see... Ah there he/she is, see the other baby is kind of behind the other one," she said as she moved the wand around while Gerard and Frank stared in shock because yes there was another baby in Frank smaller than the other but still there was another baby before it hit them both. Frank is pregnant with twins.

"Oh my god! I’m going to have twins! Gerard I’m going to have twins! Can you tell what they are yet or no?" Frank asked as the doctor moved the wand around a little as she looked at what would be the 'older' of the two.

"Well I think the one in the front is going to be a boy from what I can tell but I’m not that sure yet. Come back in about... two weeks at most and by then we should be able to tell since with you being a male things move a long a little faster. Would you guys want prints?" She asked as they both nodded their heads while they couldn’t take their eyes off of the screen. As they tried to wrap their minds around it, they were going to have twins.

Gerard and Frank left the doctors smiling hugely as they both got into the car as Frank pulled out his phone to call his mom.

"You know what this means Frank? I’m going to have to re-due the baby room! Oh I cannot wait to tell the guys and my mom! She’s going to freak, when she hears this," he said after Frank got off the phone with his mom while he laughed, smiling hugely. "Aw and I was looking forward to finally seeing the room. Oh boy Gerard where going to have to try and rise to kids. We are going to need a lot more clothes, diapers and so much more." Frank said as he thought about it while Gerard grabbed his hand giving him a small squeeze.

"Don’t worry Frankie, we can get through this. If Mike hadn’t brought us apart yet and these two babies, then nothing will." He said smiling as Frank smiled back as they drove back to their house in silence.

If only they knew that something was coming that was going to test their love for each other like it was never tested before…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, life has not been easy at the moment. My grandfather isn't doing well and I'm helping my mom out as much as possible. So if I don't update in awhile that is why or I'm trying to deal with work. Thank you for sticking around and being understanding. Let me know what you think, all the kudos and comments really help!


	11. "I Don't Love You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's birthday party and some surprises.

Gerard couldn’t help but hum happily while he put up rest of the decoration’s as he listened to Frank talking to his mom. "Ya mom, the doctor said to try and come in next week so she would be able to let what both of the babies are. Well I think I’m going to have a boy and a girl, I mean both of the same will seem kind of hard to take care of." Gerard walked into the living room as he sat down besides Frank while he nodded his head while he kept his hand on his stomach.

"Ya, I love you too mom... Yes I will keep the candy intake to a low and yes I will tell Gee that you said hi. Ya, ok. Ok mom! Mom! No...! Hey I got to go, ya I love you too! Bye!" Frank said as he hanged up the phone as he blushed heavily while Gerard just raises his eye brow before Frank just shook his head. "Please do not ask," Frank said as he tried to get up as his stomach had grown and now you were able to tell that he was indeed pregnant, the doctor warned Gerard that Frank would get bigger as the pregnancy went on and to watch out for the freak-outs, and hormones to get worse.

"So Gee, who’s all, coming to the party to night?" Frank asked as he made his way into the kitchen as Gerard followed close behind making sure that Frank was ok. "Just ours friends that we know and love. Don’t worry it won’t be that big, and I made sure to tell them all no booze at all and if they want to smoke they have to do it outside." He said as he moved around the kitchen to make something as Frank smiled at him proudly, "You know I’m so proud of you for giving up on smoking for me and the baby." He said as Gerard just shrugged his shoulders as he gave Frank his food.

"Well you and the babies are worth it, I love you and the babies so much." He said as he gave Frank a kiss while Frank smiled back hugely at him.

~Party Time~

Frank smiled while he sat down as he watch his friends trying to talk over the thumping music before he waved Mikey over before he sat down beside him. "So how are the two little ones doing," he asked as he sipped his soda as Frank smiled. "Fine just fine, Mikey this has been mind blowing and..." Frank trailed off as his eyes widen in horror as Mikey turned around to see Lyn-Z had Gerard pinned against the wall and was kissing him.

"What...” Frank asked while tears fall from his eyes as he got up and stormed over to the two as he pulled Lyn-Z off of Gerard. Gerard looked upset and worried, "Frankie...” "Don’t Frankie me Gerard! What the hell Gerard? I thought you said you didnt love her and what do I see you kissing her! Fuck you, you asshole!" Frank yelled as Lyn-Z just watched on, trying to hide her smirk. "I don’t! She threw herself on me and she wouldn’t get off! I told her that I don’t love her! Frankie you got to believe me I love you!" Gerard pleaded as Frank just shook his head while the tears fall faster.

"No... I just... No!" He shouted as he ran upstairs before Gerard tried to go after Frank as he was stopped with someone grabbing his hand, he turned around to see Lyn-Z smirking. "Aw come on Gee, you don’t need him. You have me, I love you." She said as he pulled his hand out of hers while he glared at her angrily, fists balled at his sides. "I don't love you... I love that man upstairs that is crying his heart you because of you. Now get out of my house now or I will call the cops!" He yelled before he took off and ran up the stairs as he stopped in front of Franks room while he listened to him cry before he could knock Mikey came out of the door.

Mikey glared at him before punching him in the face, "I told you not to invite her! But no it would be fine you said! You had to and now look what happened! Don’t you even dare thinking about going in there, it toke me forever to calm him down. You are either going to sleep on the couch or leave, you are not going to upset Frankie more." Mikey said while Gerard nodded his head in deaf as he held his bruised cheek before he slowly walked back downstairs noticing that everyone had left as he felled onto the couch.

He sighed as he closed his eyes praying that tomorrow would be better and Frankie wouldn’t shove him out of his life or hate him forever...


	12. You're The Only Hope For Me

Frank again woke to an empty bed as he frowned before he remember that he had left Gerard’s house and was now staying with his mom. Frank sighed as he got up, wondering if he did the right thing by leaving Gerard. He just didnt know what to think or believe as he left that early morning leaving a note for the sleeping Gerard. Frank went downstairs, his eyes widening in shock seeing a very tired looking Mikey sitting at the table while he gave a weak smile to Frank.

"Mikey what is wrong? Is Gerard ok? What happened?" Frank asked a mile a minute as he sat down across from Mikey as he looked down at his big stomach, knowing that he would be able to find out what the babies were soon.

"Well ya its Gerard, he's ok... For the most part, Frankie I think you should go back. It’s slowly killing Gerard that you left and he hasn’t stop crying since then. He doesn’t want to do anything art wise or he thinks about the unfinished baby room and your guys babies and he just loses it." Mikey said as Frank frowned heavily before he got up and go on his shoes before he grabbed his coat.

"Take me to him please? Or I will drive with this big tummy of mine," he warned as Mikey quickly got up before Frank sent a quick text to his mom before he left the house with Mikey. Mikey stopped the car in front of Gerard’s house as Frank slowly got out before he take a deep breath and walked up to the front down. He knocked as he heard soft cursing behind the door before the door opened before he gasped in shock because Gerard looked horrible. His eyes were red and swollen, his hair was such a mess, he didnt look like he has eaten or bathed for days.

"Mikey really I’m fine, ok? I just... Frankie?" He asked in a shock quiet voice as Frank smiled at him softly. "W-what are you doing here? I mean it’s nice to see you, I thought that I wouldn’t see you again after what happened. Oh my god Frankie, I am so sorry. You have no idea, if I could...” Before he could finish Frank gently kissed Gerard on the lips before he pulled away as Gerard smiled at him hugely.

"It's ok Gee, I forgive you. I’m sorry it’s just I thought you didnt want me or the babies. I’m just sorry and I missed you so much." He said as he hugged Gerard tightly as Gerard hugged back but being careful of the stomach as Frank pulled away gasping in shock.

"Frankie? What is it? Are you ok?" Gerard asked worriedly as Frank nodded his head as he smiled as tears came to his eyes. "Gee one of the babies just kicked, didnt you feel that?" He asked as he grabbed his hand as he placed it where the baby kicked as Gerard also gasped in shock as the baby kicked again as tears fall from his eyes. "So everything is ok with you guys right? What is going on?" Mikey asked as he walked up behind Frank as Gerard gave his brother a huge smile.

"Mikey one of the babies kick, I... come here," he said as he grabbed his brother’s hand as he placed it where the baby was kicking as Mikey's eyes widen in shock. "Oh wow! Guys this is awesome, so everything is ok right? Cause I need to let mom know because well she was freaking out." He said as they both nodded their heads as they said their good-byes to each other as Gerard let Frank into the house.

"You know you’re the only hope for me, without you I don’t know what I would do. No you and the babies are the only hope for me; you and they make me to want to be a better person." Gerard whispered gently as he kissed Frank on the lips before he dropped to his knees and kissed Franks tummy.

"Frankie.. I know you just came back to me and we have been through a lot the past few days but i have loved you the moment you joined the band and I have felled for you since then. What I’m trying to say is will you marry me?" Gerard asked as he pulled out a ring as Frank stared in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are liking this story so far. I've wrote it years ago and thought I'd try to clean it up, then put it on here. Let me know what you think please!
> 
> Also dates will be really slow for awhile, my grandfather passed away and I have been helping clean out his house. I'll try to update when I can, thank you guys for sticking around with this story.


	13. Will You Marry Me?

Frank stared as Gerard started to get worry because Frank hasn’t said anything yet. "I mean you can wait if you want to, I mean..." "Yes! Yes you idiot! I love you too so much, I was just in shock. I mean why would you want to marry me?" Frank said while Gerard shook his head as he pulled Frank down for a gently kiss before he pulled away smiling.

"Frankie, you are so silly. You’re so brave, smart, loyal, funny, amazing, and you’re just a great all around guy that has captured my heart from day one. I love you and I will always love you, even if you try to push me away. I'll always be here for you and the babies." He said as he put a gently put a hand on Frank’s tummy as Frank smiled as tears fall from his eyes.

"I got to call my mom and let her know what happened! Also sometime I need to go back to her place to grab my clothes." Frank said as he got up and went to go get the phone as Gerard smiled. "So your moving back in," Gerard asked as Frank poked his head back out as he made a face at him as he waited for his mom to pick up. "No Gerard I’m just going to say hi to my clothes... Of course I’m moving back in with you I have missed you so fucking much and... Oh hi mom! Ya um hey I got great news to tell you." He said as Gerard watched Frank disappeared back into the kitchen as he couldn’t help but smile hugely.

Gerard pulled out his phone as he texted Mikey that everything went ok and ‘thank you for being a life saver’. He put his phone away as Frank came walking back into the room with a huge smile on his face. "My mom is over the moon when she found out, she's already starting to plan and I told her it would have to wait until the babies came. I mean if that is ok?" Frank asked as Gerard nodded his head before he pulled Frank into a hug as he gently kissed the top of his head.

"Ya that is fine, that’s what I was hoping that we would do. That way we would have everyone that we love and care about there with us as we said I Do's" Gerard said as Frank smiled as he pulled Gerard down onto the couch as he snuggled close to him as they both sighed as they missed this. Gerard couldn’t help but smile as he felt the baby start to kick again as his smile turned huger as he heard Frank gave a soft snore.

"I love you Frankie and our babies... I know that they might not but I strongly believe that they are mine but if not I will love them as if they were mine." He whispered gently as Frank snored in his sleep as he moved closer to him while Gerard gently rubbed his stomach feeling like this were going to be fine for once.


	14. Leave Us Alone

Gerard was woken by loud knocking at the door next morning before he slowly removed himself from Frank as he got up and went downstairs to see who it was. Gerard opened the door as he frowned, seeing that it was Lyn-Z standing at the door as he frowned at her. "What do you want Lyn-Z? I thought I said that you were not welcomed here anymore." Gerard said as he glared at her as she looked down at her feet.

"I just wanted to come and say that I am so sorry about what happened on Frank’s birthday, I just... I don’t know what I was thinking but I’m so sorry and I want to tell Frank that I’m sorry also. Can I come in?" She asked as she looked up at Gerard as he thought about it as he sighed as he let her into the house before he closed the door as he led her to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok between you two now or...?” Gerard watched as she trailed off, not knowing what to say as Gerard made some coffee as he debated if he should tell her that they were getting married or not. "Coffee," he asked as she shook her head no as Gerard sighed as he faced her.

"Ya everything is fine, well it’s pretty great. Frank should be finding out soon what the babies are and he is so excited to find out." He said as Lyn-Z gave a soft smile as she nodded her head, "And you guys still don’t know who the father still is?" She asked as Gerard frowned as he wonders how she found out about that. "Err... No, Lyn how do you know that?" Gerard asked as she shrugged her shoulders before she smiled slowly, almost looking wicked.

"I’m shocked you’re still staying with him Gerard, I mean really, he’s a whore from what I hear. Not knowing who the dad is and all that. How do you know that he isn’t sleeping behind your back, mmhh? I heard that pregnant men get a lot hornier then females do. Gerard you should be with someone you trust." Lyn-Z said as Gerard looked at Lyn-Z with a shocked face before it harden into a pissed off face.

"You have no right to say that to Frank! I try to be nice to you and forgive your apology and this is what you have to say? You know what get out and..."

"And leave, us alone and our babies, you’re not welcome here Lyn-Z. Now leave before I call the cops," Gerard heard Frank say as he turned around as he went over to hug Frank as he glared at Lyn-Z as she glared back. "I didnt wake you did I," Gerard asked in a low voice as Frank shook his head no as Lyn-z made a face as she got up. "Fine! But don’t come running to me Way when he leaves you." She said before she opened the door as she slammed it as Frank kissed Gerard.

"Well to bad for her, I’m not leaving you even if I was paid to. You make me too damn happy and you make awesome food," Frank said giggling as the babies started to kick as his tummy grumbled as Gerard pulled away laughing. "I see how it is love me for my cooking and nothing else," he said as he made breakfast while Frank rolled his eyes. "Ya, ya... Do you think she'll come back?" Frank asked after the long pause of silence while Gerard handed over Frank's food.

"If she does, I’ll just kick her out again. Like I said Frank I’m not leaving until you kick me out and even then I’ll always be here for you and the baby." He said as he kissed Frank on the forehead while Frank smiled soft at Gerard before he started eating.

If only they knew that Lyn-Z was just the beginning of their problems...


	15. Hip Hip Hooray For Me

Frank couldn’t help but bounce up and down in his seat as he waited for his doctor to call him back while Gerard smiled at him.

"Baby calm down, stop bouncing around like that, the poor babies must be thinking an earthquake is happening." Gerard said laughing as Frank glared at him as he tried to stop bouncing up and down but he was so excited, he was going to finally find out what the babies are.

"Frank you can come back now," his doctor said as Frank quickly got up as he pulled Gerard along with him as Gerard laughed and smiled at Frank. He looked like he was told that he could have a whole candy shop to himself, Gerard couldn’t help but snicker at that thought of Frank having all that candy to himself. Frank raised his eye brow at him as he lay down but didnt say anything as his doctor got him ready for the viewing.

"Ok guys, the babies seem to be doing just great and they seem to be growing at a good rate. Now onto the part we have been waiting for right?" She asked as Frank nodded his head up and down not being able to talk, he was so excited, and he wanted to know what his babies are now! "Ok let’s look at the 'older' one shall we, looks like he is a boy." She said as she moved the wand around as she point out the features while Gerard and Frank stared in awe as they tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Ok and now for the other one," she said as she moved the wand around as Gerard and Frank both held their breath. "And it looks like the other one is going to be a baby girl, congrats Frankie you’re going to have a baby boy and a baby girl." She said as she pointed out the parts of the another baby as Frank cried with joy while Gerard smiled hugely.

"I know this is silly for me to ask but do you guys want pictures," she asked as Frank nodded his head as Gerard leaned over and kissed him on the head. "Ya that would be great if you could," he said his voice full with emotion as the doctor nodded her head as she pressed the buttons to print the pictures before she cleaned off Frank.

"Here you go, I print you two a few. Now Frank you won’t have to come in and visit me as much unless you have any worries or concerns you need to ask me. I won’t be seeing you until next months, come in if you have any problems though please." She said as Frank nodded his head as he smiled as he gave her a small hug. "Ya sure thank you so much," he said as she smiled before she let the two out.

Frank and Gerard couldn’t stop smiling as they got into the car. "Gee where going to have a boy and a girl! I cannot believe this, now we can start thinking up some names for them." Frank said laughing as Gerard nodded his head in agreement as he drove them home. Gerard helped Frank out as they both stopped in horror seeing that their door was wide open and there was a note on the door...


	16. Bulletproof Heart

Gerard put himself in front of Frank as they slowly made their way into the house as Gerard grabbed the note and read it to Frankie.

Dear home wrecker,  
Maybe this will teach you a lesson not to mess with people’s lives? You don’t deserve Gerard; he's too good for you! What will your friends; family and fans think when they find out that your nothing but a whore. I hope you love the gift, and looks like the poor baby room will have to be redone too.

Gerard growled under his breath as he crushed the paper before he throws it across the room as they made their way into the house. Frank gasped, the house was a mess, everything was everywhere and all the pictures where scribbled all over. Gerard told Frank to stay where he was as he went to go close the door before he ran upstairs, while Frank slowly moved around taking in all the mess as he gently sat down on the couch as he tried not to cry.

Why would she do this to us, Frank thought as the tears started to fall. We didnt do anything wrong to here, she lost it Frank thought as Gerard come back into the room looking like he wanted to punch Lyn-Z.

"Frankie I’m going to call the cops and let them know what happen. Why don’t you call your mom, so you don’t have to stay here? The stress isn’t good for you or the babies," Gerard said gently as he kissed Frank on the head as Frank stood up and hugged Gerard. "No I’m staying here with you Gee; she's not going to scare me off the easy. I got a bulletproof heart," Frank joked as Gerard smiled as he kissed him before he pulled away from him. "Ya you do," he whispered gently before he pulled away to call the cops.

After the cops had come and looked at the house, they told Gerard and Frank that they would have to leave so they could get a better look at this. Frank sighed as he packed up his clothes as Gerard did the same; they were going to stay at a hotel for the night so his mom wouldn’t have to worry about where Gerard would sleep.

They were both quiet as they drove to the hotel, stuck in their own thoughts. Gerard opened the door for Frank as he led Frank into the room as he sat down on the bed and sighed. "It'll be okay Frankie. The police will put Lyn-Z in jail for messing up our place and she will finally leave us alone. Tell then why don’t I take your mind off of it?" He asked gently as he pushed Frank onto the bed as he kissed him hungrily as Frank pulled away gasping for breath.

"Gee you sure what about the babies," Frank asked though he really wanted to do it, he wanted to replace the horrible day with an amazing night with Gerard and to be able to forget about the mess that was happening right now in their lives.

"Don’t worry Frankie, I’ll be careful." Gerard said as he kissed him again as Frank nodded his head. "Ok Gerard, I trust you."


	17. I'll Kiss You Lips Again

Frank moaned as Gerard went back to kissing him heatedly as he nipped at his lips before he pulled away as he gently pulled off Frank’s shirt. Frank couldn’t help but look away as Gerard looked at him as Frank blushed, feeling like he was fat and that he was going to get fatter before the babies where due. Gerard must have known what he was thinking because he gently kissed Franks baby belly before he moved his head back up to gently kissed Frank before he pulled away.

"Hey none of that, you look amazing and breath taking as you always is and always will be, okay? Just now you are carrying two of our kids and it just makes you so much more beautiful," Gerard whispered as Frank smiled while tears slowly fall out of his eyes before he pulled Gerard back into another kiss. "Thanks Gee," he whispered quietly after he let go of Gerard as he nodded his head to Gerard before he made his way down Frank’s body as he nipped and kissed before he stopped at Frank’s pants.

"Hey no far, shirt off, now or you don’t get to take off my pants." Frank wined seeing that Gerard was fully dressed just minus his shoes and socks. Gerard smiled as he pulled off his shirt before he went back down to Frank’s pants as he pulled them off, relieving Franks tented boxers. Gerard smiled as he went back up to kiss Frank slowly, but still full of heat as he pulled away. "So freaking beautiful," he said as he placed kisses all over Frank’s tummy as he groaned loudly.

"Come on Gerard, please do something before I die of blue balls," Frank wined as Gerard smirked up at him from his tummy as he pulled Franks boxers down before he sucked Franks hard on into his mouth. "Oh shit! Gah, oh wow... Maybe warn me next time," he moaned as he felt Gerard hot mouth around his dick before Gerard pulled up. "Frankie, you should be swearing in front of the kids," he said as he tried not to laugh before he pulled Franks hard-on back into his mouth as he gave it a hard suck while he listened to Frank moan loudly.

"Really Gee? Gahh... They won’t know what that means... Ugh, Gee stop. I’m about to cum," Frank moaned loudly while Gerard pulled off causing Frank to whine at the lost. "Please tell me you have something or I am going to kill you." Frank warned as he watched Gerard pull off his pants as he grabbed out a tube of lube and a condom. Gerard got back into bed as he gently kissed Frank before he pulled away as he smiled. "This way," he asked gently as Frank nodded his head quickly. He watched as Gerard put the condom on his hard on as he moaned at the sight before he felt cool finger at his hole before it gently pushed in.

"More come on Gerard. You’re not going to break me or the babies like that," Frank said moaning as he tried to arch his back to get Gerard to put another finger in him. Frank moaned as he felt Gerard enter another finger into him as he moaned loudly as Frank felt his hard-on start to leak again. "Come on, please Gerard. I’m good, please. I’m fine really." Frank pleaded as Gerard gave him a worried looked before he nodded his head as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Frank more at the lost before he felt Gerard slowly enter his hard on into him.

"Y-You ok," Gerard asked after he got in all the way as Frank nodded his head. Gerard gave smiled before he pulled out before pushing back in being careful of Frank’s stomach. Frank moaned loudly as Gerard started to pick up the pace and was now hitting his special place inside him. Frank moaned as he pulled Gerard down into a kiss as he tried to get his hand onto his hard on as Gerard removed it with his hand. "I’m close," he moaned as they pulled away gasping as Gerard nodded his head as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and his hand.

Frank cursed loudly before he come as he slumped into the bed as he felt Gerard’s thrusts grown uneven before he gave a loud moan as he felt Gerard’s come fill the condom. Gerard slowly pulled out as Frank winced as Gerard gave him a worried look while Frank smiled at him as Gerard went to get a cloth to clean them up. Gerard came back as he gently cleaned off Frank’s tummy before he threw the cloth off to the side before Gerard fall onto the bed with Frank.

"I love you," he whispered gently as he kissed Frank as Frank kissed back before they both pulled away as they heard Gerard’s phone ringing. Franks sighed as he watched Gerard get out of bed as he answered it. Frank started to slowly close his eyes as he was just about to fall asleep he heard Gerard shout.

"What! What do you mean...! Alright we will be right there."


	18. Someone Get Me To The Doctor And Someone Call The Nurse

"Gerard what is it," Frank asked as he watched Gerard quickly get dressed as he handed Franks clothes to him. "That was the police, they said that Lyn-Z had gotten out and is now holding our friends hostage. She's asking for us and they say she's lost it, and they're worried she might shoot someone." He said as he finished getting dressed as he looked for his keys as Frank stopped in shock before he hurried up and got dressed.

"What! She has a gun! How the hell did she get her hand on a fucking gun and why aren't the police doing anything about this?' Frank questioned Gerard as they both hurried out of the room as Gerard went to go check out while Frank waited for him. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it that Lyn-Z was pointing a gun at his friends. Frank sighed as Gerard came back out and they both got into the car, before Gerard toke off.

"I don’t know Frankie and they aren't doing anything yet, they’re just trying to keep her calm at the moment. Also they're waiting for the right moment to strike and they think that we might be able to help. Now Frankie I want you to stay behind me no matter what, right? I don’t want anything to happen to you or the babies ok?" Gerard pleaded as they pulled up to the cop cars, knowing Frank might do something stupid to save him as Frank nodded his head slowly.

Gerard sighed before he got out of the car as Frank did the same before they both headed over to the sheriff. Before Gerard could open his mouth and ask questions Mikey and Ray came crashing out of the house with Lyn-Z close behind holding a gun.

"Oh look! Gerard you came and you brought the slut! Lovely, why don’t you come over here so we can have a chat?" Lyn-Z asked as Gerard slowly made his way over to Lyn-Z with Frank close to his back. As Gerard got closer he noticed how bad Lyn-Z looked and that she had this crazy look in her eyes, which made Gerard wishing he had told Frank to stay with the cops.

"Lyn-Z let my friends go and we can talk about whatever you want," Gerard said trying to be calm while Frank watched on with worry. Lyn-Z sighed before she shoved Ray and Mikey, "You heard the man, go before I change my mind." She snapped as their friends hurried by as they mouthed they were okay as Gerard turned his eyes back onto Lyn-Z.

"Lyn-Z why are you doing this? There is no reason for you to be doing this; I think you should put down that gun before you do something that you might regret later." Gerard said as he tried to sound calm but his heart was going a mile a minute as Lyn-Z just shook her head.

"No I don’t think I will because you’re talking to me and not yelling at me. So no I think I will keep this with me for the moment. Now Gee tell me why do you put up with him?" She asked before pointing the gun at Frank while Gerard tensed, getting ready to save Frank and the babies if he had to.

"Because I love him Lyn-Z and I have loved him way before he got pregnant. He is the sweetest and most amazing man that I have ever fallen for. I’m sorry Lyn-Z but I cannot love you, Frank already has my heart and besides if he did you and I wouldn’t be dating, you just not my type." Gerard said as Frank gave a small laugh while Lyn-Z looked like she was going to pop a vein with how mad she was.

"Fine! If I can have you then no one will I hope you burn in hell!" She screamed as she fired the gun while Gerard waited for the pain but felt none but heard a loud gasp of pain. Gerard looked down as he felt like he was going to pass out and die right at that moment. Frank had somehow jumped in front of him and toke the bullet for him, and now was slowly bleeding to death. Gerard dropped to his knees as he tried to cover up Frank’s bullet hole which was way too close to his heart for Gerard comfort.

He could faintly hearing the officers restraining Lyn-Z and calling for medical help, as he let the tear fall from his eyes. Frank opened his eyes as he gave Gerard a weak smile as he grabbed his hand.

"Frank you are so stupid, God please don’t die on me! I love you too much, where the hell is the doctor!" Gerard yelled as he faintly heard the sirens get louder. "It's alright Gee; I could watch her kill you. I had to do something if I don’t make it and the babies do please tell them that I love them ok? Please?" Frank pleaded as his eyes started to close again as Gerard sobbed heavily as the medics came and got Frank.

"I promise Frankie but you’re going to make it. You’re not going to leave me," Gerard whispered as they sped off to the hospital as he listened to Frank slowly beating heart. He just prayed that Frank and the babies would be okay...


	19. "... Sometimes I See Flames And Sometimes I See People That I Love Dying And..."

Gerard’s POV  


I watched in horror as Frank flat lined as the doctors tried to get his heart beating again. I could help but watch as they pressed the pads to Frank’s chest as I faintly hear someone shout clear over the roaring blood in my ears. I started too sobbed as Frank’s heart stayed quiet as I quickly turned to the one doctor.

"What about the babies? Please tell me you can save them? Please! Please, I just don’t think I can go on if I don’t have them! You can save them right? It isn’t too late? Please!" I shouted through the tears as the doctor slowly removed my hands from his coat as he shook his head. I watched as they covered Frank’s body as I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

"No Frankie! No! Why did you leave me! I loved you with all my heart and the babies! Oh God, why?! Why!? Frankie please come back!" I screamed as the doctors and the nurses ignored me as everything went fuzzy and then black....  


I gasped as I quickly looked around the hospital room before I sighed in relief as I heard Franks steady heartbeat, realizing that it was another bad nightmare though it seemed so real. I looked down at him as I watched his chest rise and fall, as I leaned back into the chair and rubbed my face. "It was just a dream, just a horrible dream." I muttered to myself trying to convince myself again that it was just a bad dream even though I was still shaken up badly by it before I could think about it more I heard a soft knock at the door as I looked up as Mikey and Ray came walking into the room.

"Hey Gee, how’s he doing and the babies?" Mikey asked gently as he handed me a coffee as I sipped it slowly as I sighed. "The doctors say that the babies are just fine and well Frank is low on blood but besides that they say he is fine for the most part. He just needs his rest so no one is allowed to wake him and let him wake on his own." I said frowning not liking that, because Frank should have woken by now and it’s been days now, starting to go into a week or two, at least it felt like that to me.

"Don’t worry Gerard, Frankie will wake soon. Why don’t you go get yourself food and we will keep an eye on Frank." Ray said as I shook my head, not wanting to leave Frank’s side fearing that my dream would come true if I left his side for a second. I heard them both sigh as I grabbed Frank's warm hand as I tried to keep the tears sat bay.

"I know that they don’t want us trying to wake you Frankie but I want to see you open your eyes once, please? Just so I know you’re okay, I just... I just don’t want to lose you or the babies. I couldn’t think about a life without you or them in it." I choked as the tears started to fall as I felt Mikey rubbed my back as I leaned my head against his raising and falling chest.

"Don’t worry Gerard he will wake up, just give it time." I heard my brother say gently as I heard them leave as I held Franks hand. God please let Mikey be right, let Frank wake up soon. I don’t want my nightmares to come true, I pleaded up to the high heavens as I slowly closed my eyes as I was pulled back into sleep.


	20. Wake Up!

Gerard sighed as he walked back into Franks room after he was forced out by Mikey, him saying that he need a shower and that Frank didnt want to wake up to Gerard smelling like he did, and that he would call him if anything happened. He gave his brother a small smile as Mikey smiled as he moved to the other seat as Gerard grabbed Franks hand and looked down at his sleeping from.

"Has anything changed since I have left or anything like that," Gerard asked not looking away from Frank as he heard Mikey sigh. "No Gerard, nothing has changed at all and the doctors say that he should be waking up soon, well... They said he should have woken up sooner but they say that his wound is totally healed and the babies are still doing fine, as in they are still growing and everything." Mikey said as Gerard nodded his head as he gently rubbed Frank’s hand, wishing that he would wake up soon.

"Hey I’m going to go, call me if anything happens. Hey he'll wake up, Franks just being a stubborn asshole like usual." Mikey said as he went over Gerard as he pulled him into a tight hug, as Gerard just nodded not wanting to speak, fearing that he would start crying. Mikey gave his brother one last pat before he left leaving him with just Frank again, as he sighed. He listened to the steady sound of Franks beating heart from the heart monitor as he looked Frank over, he just didnt get it, he thought. He seems fine, and everyone says that he is fine, why won’t he wake up, he thought as he leaned his head against Frank’s chest.

"Frankie, if you can hear me, please just wake up. Please, I want to hear your voice again and I want to be able to hear your laugh again, see your smile and see your eyes sparkle when we talk about the babies, and what we are going to name them. Just please, Frankie. I-I miss you so much and I just...” Gerard trailed off as he started to sob again, feeling like it was the thousandth time that he has broken down the pass few days. He jumped as he felt a gentle hand run through his hair, fearing to look up, thinking that he was imagining things again or that this was all just a dream.

"Gee, please look up. I'm wake, come on Gerard please stop crying, and I’m okay. Come on Gerard please," he heard Frank’s soft voice from dis-use as he looked up seeing Frank smiling down at him. Gerard blinked a few times in shock before he realized that, no he was not dreaming that Frank was wake. Gerard cried for joy as he planned kisses all over Frank as Frank giggled and smiled before he grabbed him, pulling him into a slow kiss. Gerard couldn’t help but smile as he heard Franks heart pick up as they kissed before he pulled back, as they both tried to catch their breathe.

"Gerard... How long was I out," Frank asked softly after they both caught their breathes. Gerard sighed as he looked down at Franks hand as he played with it before he looked up at him. "Well... Um you have been out for a few days Frankie and I was worried that you weren't ever going to wake up. Please don't freak out but Thanksgiving is next week..." He trailed off as he heard Frank gasped in shock as he looked up at Frank. "What about Lyn-Z," he asked as Gerard sighed as he frowned heavily.

"They're going to try to keep her in jail for a long time but they say that she might try to plead not guilty for mental issues. I stopped listening after that, because I don’t want her to be let to be back onto the streets, she tried to kill you and the babies! We’re going to have to go to court a few days after Thanksgiving." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head as he frowned as Gerard rubbed his hand as he smiled at him. "The babies are okay, right?" Frank asked as he put his hand on his round tummy as Gerard nodded his head as he smiled, before he put his other hand on Franks stomach, feeling them kicking up a storm. As Gerard was about to lean in and kiss him, they heard a knock at the door as Gerard pulled back and sighed.

"Come in," he shouted figuring that it was one of the doctors or nurses coming to check on Frank. Gerard and Frank both gasped in shock when they say who it was that was coming to see Frank. "What are you doing here," Gerard asked standing as he glared at their guest.


	21. I'm Sorry Doesn't Even Cover How Bad I Feel

"I wanted to come here and see if Frank and the babies were okay," Gerard's dad said as he walked into the room. Gerard raised his eye brow as he stood in front of frank as he scoffed, not believing this man that he calls a father.

"Oh really? Why didnt you come before hand? Better yet, why are you even caring now? Before you wanted nothing to do with Frank and yet here you are wondering if he is okay? Okay?! Dad he almost died! You would have known that if you would have been just fine with me and Frank together, not freaking out on us! Yet you pushed us away and not wanting to care about your grandchildren! Ya that’s right, Frank is having twins and yet you didnt care! Why do you care now?" Gerard shouted in anger as he shook as he felt Frank gently grab his hand from behind while his father looked down in shame.

"I know I overreacted way too badly about the baby, I mean babies and I should have been there for you and Frank, Gerard. I’m so sorry for how I have been acting towards you two lately, and I understand if you don’t accept my apology. But I wanted you to know how terrible I felt about how I acted and if I could take it back I would. I just want you to forgive me enough to let me into the children’s life, when they are born. I’m sorry it toke me this long to realize how wrong and a stupid foul I was." He said as he looked up at Gerard as Gerard felt his face soften, seeing his dad looking so upset.

"I don’t 100 percent forgive you for what you have out us through, mainly Frankie. Though I will let you see the kids, they are family dad but you’re going to have to prove that you really want to be part of their lives and start being nicer to Frank." Gerard said as his father nodded his head as he turned around to face Frank.

"Frankie I got to go call Mikey and everyone else, to let them know you are okay, alright? I'll be right back, just shout if you need me. You be nice to him or I will take back what I promised." Gerard said turning to his father seeing him nod his head before he turned around to give Frank a soft kiss on the head. Frank watched Gerard leave the room before he looked over at Donald as he tried to give Frank a smile.

"Frank what I said before to Gerard, I really meant it. I want to apologize to you also, about how I acted and treated you, about not wanting to be in the children’s life. I know that it doesn't even cover how sorry I am but I want you to know that I am really sorry." He said as Frank nodded his head as he tried not to cry in relief, fearing that the kids would have no grandfathers in their life, since he hasn't heard anything from his dad for ages.

"It's alright Mr. Way..."

"Please call me Donald," Donald said as Frank nodded his head as he gave the older man a smile. "I forgive you for the most part but like Gerard said, you got to show that you want to be in the kids life and that you want to be a part of this, because if not I will not put my kids through this. Alright? They don't need a grandfather in their lives that doesn't love them for them," Frank said as Donald nodded his head as he tried not to cry, not thinking that Frank and his son would forgive him for the most part.

"Thank you, I really do want to be a part of the children’s life and I am so sorry," he said as Frank just nodded his head as he smiled hugely when he says Gerard coming back into the room. Gerard smiled hugely back at Frank as he went back over to his side as the smile disappeared a little as he looked over at his Dad as he grabbed Frank's hand.

"I'm glad that you wanted to come and try to make up dad, but I want some alone time with Frank before the doctors and the nurses come to kick me out." He said as his father nodded his head as he went to go to leave as Gerard quickly got up and stopped his dad. Before his dad could open his mouth Gerard pulled him into a tight hug as his dad hugged him back in shock.

"Thank you dad," he whispered gently as he tried to keep the tears out of his voice as his dad hugged him back. He gently pulled away as he nodded his head and gave Gerard a soft pat on the back before he left the room as Gerard when back over to Franks bed.

"I’m glad that he come and apologizes, I know that doesn't mean we are going to forgive him right away, but were going to let him back into our lives." Frank said gently as Gerard nodded his head as he gave a small yawn Frank noticed how tried he was.

"Go to sleep Gerard, I'll be fine," he said gently, knowing that his night terrors have been keeping him up for days. Frank smiled as he heard Gerard soft snores as he gently ran his fingers through Gerard’s head, things are looking up, he thought s as he watched Gerard sleep besides him.


	22. Happy Thanksgiving?

Gerard couldn’t help but smile as he watched Frank and his mom, talk while she got the turkey ready. He couldn’t help but think about the past few weeks and how weird and hard they have been. First was letting his dad back into his and Frank’s life, worried that he would snap at Frank again, but the total opposite had happened.

He gladly agreed to help with the baby’s room, since it had to be redone and he also tried to help with the naming of the babies. Gerard couldn’t wait to show Frank the babies room, but he would wait since Mikey said it would be a great gift to give for Christmas. Then there was Lyn-Z, then finally had settled that she was indeed, not safe to get out into society and would try to hurt someone else. She ended up being sent to a metal ward for life and would have little chances of leaving.

"Gerard come in here and helps me with this turkey! Or better yet, see how Frank's veggie mix is going. Than after that can you call you brother down here, you know what never mind. Mikey! Get down here please and help set the table! Gerard, why don’t you get something for Frankie? It's going to be awhile." She said after Gerard checked the veggie mix in the oven and was helping Frank to his feet. Frank grumbled as Gerard helped him out of the kitchen, about how he was turning into a whale if he kept feeding him like this. Mikey laughed as he walked by as Frank flipped him off.

"Oh Frankie, stop it. Now you know you’re eating for three now. You and the babies, now you should let me feed you before your mom get here and try to feed you." Gerard said as Frank sighed in defeat as he sat down on the couch as he turned on the TV.

"Fine... Can you get me that apple and crumbly stuff, I really, really love?" Frank asked looking over at Gerard giving him puppy eyes, as Gerard rolled his eyes as he went back into the kitchen trying to stay out of everyone’s way. Gerard grabbed the container before he went back to into the living room, smiling at Frank rubbing his tummy.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down as he handed Franks food while Frank nodded his head smiling. "Ya I am just fine, just the babies are kicking up a storm that is all. I swear these kids don’t know how to stay still." He said as he ate while Gerard chuckled and smiled as he gently rested a hand on Frank’s tummy feeling both of the kids kicking. Gerard gently rubbed his hand against Frank’s tummy trying to calm the kids as the doorbell rang.

"Gerard! Go see who it is! It might be Frank's mom or Ray stopping by for a quick visit!" He heard his mom yell as he sighed and got up to get the door. Gerard smiled as he opened the door as to see that Frank's mom was standing there holding a plate of cookies but looking worried and upset. "What's wrong?" Gerard asked as he moved off to the side as he let her in as she sighed.

"Well you’re going to be having another guest coming..." Before she could finish there was a knock at the door as Gerard opened the door as he gasped in shock, seeing how it was. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he glared at the uninvited guest.


	23. I Should've Been A Better Son

"To see my son, that's why I’m here." Franks dad said as Gerard just stood there and glared at him, while Linda looked worried. Gerard looked over at Linda and gave her a small smile, "Why don't you go see if my mom needs help or anything like that." Gerard said as Linda nodded her head as she disappeared into the house as Gerard turned his focus back onto Frank's dad.

"I don't think he really wants to see you. I mean why would he? He hasn't heard anything from you for months; you didn't even come to visit him while he was in the fucking hospital! So what you think if you show up on Thanksgiving Day and all will be forgiven? I think you are sadly mistaken." Gerard said as Franks dad glared back at him.

"Gerard, what are you..? Oh, hi dad." Frank said as he came up from behind Gerard as he frowned at the man he hasn't seen or heard from for months. "Frankie! I am so glad to see you, Gerard..." "You’re glad to see me? Me? Really? Meanwhile you wanted nothing to do with me or your grandchildren if I remember right. What are you doing here dad?' Frank asked weakly, not wanting to deal with drama at the moment. “I just wanted to come and see you, maybe have Thanksgiving dinner with you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I have acted and..." "Stop lying." Frank said as Gerard looked behind at his future husband, looking confused.

"I can tell he is lying Gerard, he has that look on his face. The same one he worn when he said that he would come to my first show, or that time that I wanted to get my fifth tattoo. Now I'll try this again Dad, what are you doing here?" Frank asked as his dads face grew hard as he glared at the couple. "Fine! You what? I wanted to let you know that I wish I never had a son like you! A fucking freak! Why couldn't you have turned out better?" He shouted as Gerard glared at him, getting ready to punch him, but stopped when Frank started laughing.

"Really? If that is it then you can do. Don't you remember Mama Dad? 'I should've been a better son', it's about me trying to always trying to be the best for you. Ya sure that song could mean a lot to different people but that's what it means to me. So now if you would please leave, so me and my future husband can go have dinner with everyone, that would be nice." Frank said as his dad looked shock as Gerard closed the door on him, hearing him faintly shouting at them.

"You sure you are okay?" Gerard asked as he helped Frank back to the dining room as Frank nodded his head smiling. "Ya I'm fine. Actually I'm great, I’m so glad that I was able to get that off of my chest with him." Frank said as he grabbed Gerard’s hand, while Gerard couldn’t help himself but start humming Mama, making Frank laugh. Things seem to be finally turning around, Gerard thought as they all sat down for Thanksgiving dinner.


	24. Merry Christmas, Frankie!

Frank couldn't help but bounce up and down in place as he waited for Gerard to open up the baby’s room to him. "Frankie, calm down and stop bouncing in place. The poor kids must be thinking that there is an earthquake going on." Gerard said laughing as his future husband glared at him, crossing his arms over his huge stomach. According to Franks doctor that the babies were pretty much done growing it, was now the question of when they were going to be coming out.

"Well if you would hurry up, I mean you have been keeping this a secret from me for so long! Come on Gerard, I want to see what you did with the baby’s room." Frank said as Gerard rolled his eyes before he opened the door and gently pushed Frank into the room. Frank couldn't help but gaps in shock as he blinded away the tears that threaten to fall. Gerard had painted the room as if to look like it fallen out of a fairy tale book, the walls were painted with fall trees, with little animals everywhere, and there was also a small lake into between the two cribs.

"Oh Gee...” Frank trailed off as he walked around the room, looking at both of the cribs before going over to the baby cleaning areas. "So do you like it," Gerard asked worriedly as he watch Frank walk around the room before he stopped in front of Gerard.

"Like it? I love it! Oh Gerard, this is amazing! I can’t believe how much work you put into this... I mean just wow. Oh the kids are going to love it, you are just so amazing." Frank whispered the last part before he pulled Gerard into a slow kiss as Gerard kissed him back. Gerard couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he felt the babies starting to kick, before he pulled away from Frank so they could both catch their breathe.

"You’re the one that is amazing," Gerard whispered as he gently cupped Franks face before he pulled him into another kiss, but this one a little more heated then the last one. Frank pulled away gasping for breath his face flushing red, as he smiled hugely at Gerard. "Come on we need to get some food into us and then get dress. We have a lot of running to do today." Frank said as he looked around the room one more time before letting Gerard pull him out of the room.

"Ya I guess you are right. Here you go get dress and I'll make you breakfast," Gerard said smiling as he kissed Frank on the cheek, before heading downstairs to start working on breakfast. Frank smiled before he frown a little as he looked down at his tummy and looked over at the baby’s room.

"I hope that you two are Gerard’s kids.... I know that he says that he doesn't care but I think it will really hurt him if you guys aren't, but I will love you two with all my heart no matter what." Frank whispered to his tummy as he listen to Gerard hum downstairs, hoping that all this happiness wouldn't be ruined when they find out who the dad is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter but we are getting closer to finding out who the baby daddy is. Anyone think its Gerard or think it could be someone else in the band. Let me know and hopefully you guys are enjoying this even though its one of my older stories.


	25. Whats Up Doc?

*Few Days Later*

Frank groaned waking to the sound of his phone going off; he slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Gerard up. Frank couldn’t help but smile at Gerard as he mumbled in his sleep before grabbing one of Frank’s pillows. Frank slowly made his way over to his phone, not able to move as fast with his big tummy.

"Hello," Frank asked as he left his and Gerard’s room, going downstairs to get himself a glass of water. "Hello Frank, I’m sorry if I woke you up but I remember something important that I didnt tell you during your last visit." He heard his doctor say as he slowly sat down, looking over at the clock to see that it was almost 11. "Naw, it's no problem. So what's up doc?" Frank asked laughing as he could just see her rolling her eyes at him.

"Well as you know you are getting closer to your due date and we figured that it would be near April or even a few months earlier since you are a male. Also you are having twins and they usually come a littler earlier what they should. As I told you try to watch out for any pain or contractions, but I wanted to warn you about Braxton Hicks contractions and those are fake contractions. You will most likely be getting a good amount of them during the next few months, so I wanted to warn you beforehand. Now if you end up throwing up after you have a contraction, then you need to come to the hospital right away or if anything feels out of the normal." She said as Frank nodded his head, humming in agreement.

"So watch out for fake contractions and any random pain, since I'm not a female and there is no way knowing how this will all go." Frank said as he looked down at his tummy, rubbing it gently when he started to feel the babies to start kicking again. "Is there anything else that I need to know or anything like that?" Frank asked as he listen to his doctor humming softly as she looked through her papers.

"No nothing at all, just make sure to keep eating healthy. Also try not to do anything too hard that would upset the babies, or that would send you into an early labor. Besides that you should be all good to go, so I will let you go." She said as he said by before he hanged up his phone, before hearing Gerard yawn loudly behind him. "Hey did I wake you," Frank asks gently turning around in his seat as Gerard shook his head, yawning again.

"No just an empty bed, now why are you up this early. You should come back to bed with me." He said as he helped Frank up while Frank couldn't help but laugh, letting Gerard take him back upstairs.

"It was just my doctor telling me about fake contractions and all that fun stuff, I'll tell you more about it when you are more awake. Now let’s go back to bed I didnt sleep that well with the babies kicking up a storm." Frank said yawning as Gerard just hummed, before he lay down on the bed and pulled him down with him. "Love you Frankie," he muttered before he fell asleep as Frank smiled down at his sleeping future husband before gently kissing him on the lips. "Love you too Gerard, so much," he whispered before he drifted off to sleep also.


	26. They Aren't Going To Wait

*Few Months Later*

Frank groaned as her had another fake contraction rip through him, before he slowly got up and out of the bed. He looked around to see that Gerard wasn't in the room, realizing that he was downstairs most likely making food. Frank sighed as he slowly made his way out of their room and down the stairs to see what Gerard was doing. As he was half way down the stairs another contraction ripped through him, making him all dizzy and sick making him lose his footing.

"Shit!" He shouted as his fall onto his butt and slide down the stairs, cursing all the way. "Mother fucker... Gahh! Gerard! Shit... Gerard!" Frank yelled as the pain started to become more noticeable as he held tightly onto his tummy. "Frank? What happening? Are you okay, are the babies oaky? I heard you fall down the stairs... Shit, Frank you look pale as a ghost." Gerard said as he went over to Frank while he doubled over in pain and gagged.

"Shit... I think the babies went to come out now," Frank said as he felt another wave of pain go through him, while Gerard started to panic. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! They aren't supposed to come yet! Fuck! Okay, okay! I’m going to go get the baby bag, you stay right here. Yell for me if the pain gets any worse." Gerard said before he ran upstairs to brag the baby bag as Frank hissed in pain.

"Gerard! Hurry the fuck up! They are not going to wait... Gahh!" Frank shouted as his vision got blurry with pain as he fall to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Gerard came running down the stairs with his phone to his ear telling Mikey to call everyone that the babies where coming.

"Come on Frankie; let’s get you to the hospital." Gerard said as he helped Frank to his feet, as he quickly lead him out to the car before speeding off to the hospital. Gerard couldn't help but look over at Frank worriedly as he kept hissing in pain, feeling like the babies were trying to claw their way out. Gerard stopped the car as he quickly got Frank out and lead him into the hospital, where his doctor was already waiting for them.

"We have to do an emergency C-section! Quick get him to the room, Gerard you go get on some scrubs and you can come into the room." Frank’s doctor said as they quickly wheeled Frank away while Gerard hurried up and changed before running to Frank’s room. "Mother fucker! I swear to God! I am never letting you or anyone else put their dick in me again unless you have a fucking condom on you! Gaahh!" Frank yelled as soon as his eyes landed on Gerard, as he faintly heard his doctor saying he would feel a little pain and then the babies would be out of him. Gerard held Franks hand as they listened for cries to fill the room; they could help but sigh in relief as one cry filled the room before another did.

"Congrats Frank, you’re a proud parent of two healthy babies, a little small but healthy. So what are you going to name them?" His doctor asked as she handed him the clean babies as he looked down at their little faces. "Well... Um I'm not that sure what do you think Gee?" Frank asked as he looked over at Gerard seeing that he was crying with joy. "Whatever you want to name them Frankie," he said smiling as he couldn't remove his eyes from the little babies.


	27. Baby Names And Finding Out The Dad

"Well I think I will name this little guy Alex James Iero-Way and as for the girl... Lilly Elena Iero-Way." Frank said slowly as he looked over at Gerard as he passed in shock before pulling Frank into a gentle hug.

"God you are amazing, I am so lucky to have you in my life, thank you." He whispered in Franks ear before he gently kiss him on the head as the nurse toke the babies away from Frank saying that they need to rest and be feed, and that he needed to be rest. Frank nodded his head as he closed his eyes, while Gerard quietly left the room so he could go look at his babies some more. He couldn't help but smile hugely when he saw that Mikey and Ray were already looking through the window at the twins.

"Hey Gerard, how is Frank doing," Mikey asked as Gerard came to stand beside his little brother. "He's doing great, tired but great. I'm still just trying to wrap my mind around this and all that... Oh before I forget the boy's name is Alex James Iero-Way and the girl is Lily Elena Iero-Way," Gerard said pointing to the babies as he heard the guys gasp in shock.

"Wow and you’re okay with that Gerard," Ray asking knowing that his grandmothers name being used as a middle name must be huge for him.

"Ya, I’m really fine with it. I mean I was shocked at first but now I'm fine with it. I know that she is smiling right now and is very proud of us." Gerard said as he wiped away the few tears that fall from his eyes, while his brother pulled him into a side hug before letting him go. Before he could say anything Frank's doctor came walking over to them.

"I already toke some blood from the babies for some tests to make sure that they are all okay and they are just fine. So all I need is your guy’s blood and we will be able to find out who the dad is by the time Frank wakes up." She said as they nodded their heads before following her to the room where she was going to take their blood.

"Now Gerard, I know that you do not like needles so I am going to do you first and then you can leave to go join Frank. Now if you would please close your eyes and relax, this will all be over in a second." She said gently as Gerard closed his eyes before he could see the needle knowing that he would freak-out if he saw it. He winced as he felt the sharp pain pick his arm as he closed his eyes tighter not wanting to see the needle. "

Okay Gerard you are all done, you can open your eyes. You can leave now if you want." Frank's doctor said as she finished up putting a Band-Aid on Gerard's arm before he got up and left to go see Frank.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being gently woken by Frank. "Hey sleepily head, umm my doctor is here with the results about who the dad is." Frank said looking worried as Gerard grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently trying to calm down Frank. "Hey it's okay Frank, no matter who the dad is we will always be here for you." He said while he was sending a silent pray up to the higher powers that he would have a chance of being the dad.

"Alright as for Mr. Toro yours came up negative so you are not the father," she said as Ray couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, don't get him wrong he loved the kids already and was ready to help out when he was need, but he was just not ready to have kids of his own.

"Now Mr. Way we had to run your and your brother's blood through the test again because it was not coming up clearly and was showing nothing. Now we were able to fix the issue as for Michael James Way being the father is..."

*Frank's POV*

Here it comes; either it is going to be Mikey or Gerard. God please let it be Gerard, I love Mikey but I love Gerard so much more and it would break Gerard's heart. I though as I waited for her to read what Mikey's came up as. "Negative."

*Back to Third POV*

Gerard blinked once, twice before he looked over at the doctor in shock. "So wait, I'm the dad?" He asked trying not to show his excitement, just in case that he heard the doctor wrong.

"Yes Gerard, you are the father yours came up positive after we got the problem fixed. Congrats, I shall leave you guys alone." She said before she left the room as Gerard smiled before pulling Frank into a passionate kiss full of love and happiness. They both pulled away gasping for breath when they heard a cough behind them.

"Well congrats brother you’re the daddy, I'm going to go call mom and dad, let them know the good news. Hey Frank do you want me to call your mom also," Mikey asked with Ray close behind him while Frank nodded his head in thanks. "Okay then we shall leave you two alone; remember you two are in a public space." He said laughing before he went out the door as both man glared after him before Frank pulled Gerard into another kiss. "I'm so glad you are the dad," Frank whispered after he pulled away as Gerard just smiled and nodded his head, while he just holds Frank to his body.

"All we need to do now is get married and then we can finally relax, take care of the kids before we have to go back on tour." He said as Frank just hummed with happiness, just glad that this was finally all over.


	28. To The End

Gerard couldn’t help but pace back and forth as he waited for the time that he had to leave the room. He didn't know why he was so nervous but he was, maybe he was worried that Frank would realize that this was a bad idea and leave him. He couldn't help but jump at the knock at the door as Mikey come inside smiling, while holding Alex.

"Hey I figured that I would come and check on you, just to see how you were doing since Frank isn't doing as great." He said chuckling as Gerard raised his eye brow.

"Wait? He's freaking out also," Gerard said as he couldn’t help but smile, realizing that he wasn't the only one worried about getting married. Mikey sighed as he rolled his eyes before nodding his head. "Yes, his mom had to let him hold Lilly for a while before he calmed down enough. Now I'm here to see if you need to hold Alex to calm down or not." Mikey said as Gerard shook his head before giving a sleepy Alex a kiss on the head.

"Naw I think I'm good now. I’m going to go now." Gerard said as he takes a deep breath before he opened the door and made his way down the hallway with his smiling brother close behind. Gerard stopped as he spotted Frank waiting by the door before slowly making his way over to his husband to be. Frank looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps as he smiled hugely realizing it was Gerard, before grabbing his hand when he was close enough.

"Hey, you ready to do this thing?" Frank asks gently as he tried to keep his heart under control. Gerard nodded his head not wanting to talk or fearing that he would start crying, he couldn’t believe that this day was finally going to happen. Frank leaned over and gave Gerard a soft kiss on the lips before he pulled out the door, slowly walking down the ale with Gerard at his side.

Gerard had a hard time focusing on what the priest was saying, because he couldn't take his eyes off of Frank, he was just so breathe taking in his suite. Also he kept hoping that he wouldn't pass out from his heart beating so fast and hard, making think that everyone should be hearing it at the moment.

"And do you Mr. Way take Mr. Iero to be your husband to love, to care for, to be there for him as long as you may live?" He asked as Gerard toke a shakily breath. "I do," he choke out as the tears started to fall while giving Frank a huge smile.

"And do you Mr. Iero take Mr. Way to be your husband to love, to care for, to be there for him as long as you may live?" He asks the same as Frank also said yes as the tears started to fall from his eyes. "Alright then I now pounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss each other." Frank and Gerard both leaned over, gently kissing each other before they pulled away not wanting the kiss to turn to heated.

"I give you Mr. and Mr. Iero-Way!" The priest shouted as everyone stood up and clapped, while Frank and Gerard just smiled at each other. They were finally getting their happily ever after ending after all.


End file.
